Rush
by As The Rush Comes
Summary: She had a choice. Join the team or be locked back up in dimensional limbo for the rest of eternity. It doesn't matter if you have the power to split the world in half if someone's always pulling the strings. Rated T for violence and language
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

–

Klarion laughed maniacally as he took in the fallen Young Justice team before him. They had tried to foil his latest plans of harnessing youth as the ultimate power source. They never realized it was yet another distraction for the Light. As he raised his hand to deliver the final blow, he grinned as he thought of his soon-to-be victory.

"Not even Doctor Fate can save you now," he laughed.

"I think Fate is the least of your problems Klarion," The Lord of Chaos scowled at the thought of being interrupted and turned to face the culprit. His eyes widened and he took a hesitant step back.

"You! But it can't be, you were locked up thousands of years ago!" He cried, but the figure merely shook her head and smirked.

"Did you really think your predecessors' magic could hold me indefinitely? Have you forgotten who I am?" Before Klarion could even think of escaping, the figure raised her hands and light exploded from them.

White fire engulfed the battle field, trapping Klarion. Shouting for his familiar, he watched in horror as the person approached Teekl. Kneeling down, she kindly petted the cat before letting her power engulf it. With a horrified scream, Klarion began to fade away from the Earth's plane. The light faded and the fire died once he was gone. The figure moved about checking the fallen heroes, healing them of their injuries.

"You work fast," She stood to face the Batman and Doctor Fate, "Nabu didn't think you'd assist us."

"I've never really liked Klarion," She smiled grimly at Fate, "Nor have I ever liked Nabu, but I couldn't just stand by and watch them die."

"Despite your ill will against me, your help is appreciated Arienh." Fate spoke in such a way that suggested he wanted to make peace with her. Perhaps she would let him, but today was not that day.

"Honestly, it's all in a day's work. Now, if you'll excuse me." She turned to leave but the sound of Batman's voice stopped her.

"We didn't free you just for your benefit, Arienh," She smirked, he certainly didn't beat around the bush, "We had hoped we could convince you to join the League. Of course, we'd put you on the younger team as a trial."

Arienh scoffed. She had been freed merely for the sake of serving someone? Sounds like times hadn't changed much.

"Sorry, but I've got better things to do," She gave a small wave, "Besides, I prefer to work alone," A portal opened before her but she wasn't through just yet, "Oh and Nabu? Times have changed, and you know how I am about keeping up with the times. From now on, the name's Rush. Catch you on the flipside."

And she was gone.

"She'll come around," Batman stated simply. Doctor Fate could have asked how he knew, but decided against it. If anyone could be sure of anything, it was the Batman.

It was useless to doubt him.

**In the next chapter...**

"_You found me. I've gotta give you props for that, no one's ever done it before." _

"_Join the team or we'll lock you back up."_

"_Jeez, Bats, you're not leaving me with a whole lot of options here, are you?" _


	2. Chapter One: Welcome to the Team

**Chapter One: Welcome to the Team**

–

"May I ask why you and Red Tornado have created such a place?" Batman turned from his and Red Tornado's finished handiwork to face Kaldur. The team's leader stood in awe and curiosity at the Mount's newest renovation.

It was a large forested atrium that included a waterfall. Near the waterfall was a hammock, on which was placed a blanket and a pillow. Sunlight poured in, serving as the room's light source. Every other electronic was solar-powered. It was essentially a large greenhouse meant to be lived in. It had taken a total of six months to build.

"This will house your newest team member, Kaldur. She'll be joining us soon." Kaldur nodded, knowing well of Batman's plans to add a new member to their team. The development had been kept secret from the rest of the team, but he was the leader. Batman did not want to withhold such vital information.

That didn't mean he knew much about her, though. "Is she royalty? Is that what calls for such…hospitality?"

At this, Batman chuckled, "Not royalty, and I wouldn't suggest treating her as such. Let's just say, there are certain stipulations that have to be met to secure her membership. Though, if I had my way, she wouldn't get any special treatment."

"Then why…?" Kaldur was confused, to say the least.

"Doctor Fate has some sins to atone for," Nothing more was said on the matter as Batman turned and walked away, Kaldur following closely behind him.

When they reached the mission briefing area, Kaldur was surprised to see Fate himself waiting for the Dark Knight. Fate's presence didn't go unnoticed amongst the others, either. Most of the team had gathered, wandering if they were about to receive a mission. Kaldur immediately took note of their discomfort upon seeing Fate, who still possessed Zatara's body. Zatanna did her best to avoid looking at him.

"Have you found her?" Batman inquired of Fate, who silently nodded, "Alright then, let's go."

Everyone watched in silence as Batman and Fate walked over to the zeta tubes. Before he was transported away, he gave a nod to Kaldur. He would be returning soon, with their mysterious new member.

-rush-

Thunder rolled as wave after wave of rain pelted the city of Gotham. High above its streets, a lone figure sat in the torrential downpour, staring up at the sky. Behind them, large creature let out a soft roar. It desired to be dry, not liking the precariously slick concrete.

"Would you quiet down, Manasseh? I'm trying to think." Rush scolded the creature. It huffed in response and laid its head down, hoping to get some rest.

With her companion at bay, Rush mulled over what it was she wanted to do next. Much had changed in the world since she had been locked away, so she had no idea where to start. Ideas bounced around in her head. Should she seek out some of her old comrades, in hopes that they were still alive? Or she could simply enjoy her freedom and travel the world. The possibilities were endless. And yet, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive.

Much like it had been during the time when she was trapped in dimensional limbo, there was the scent of war in the air. It unnerved her, and she didn't like the feeling. The very idea of fighting caused unwanted memories to flood her mind. Memories of pain, loss, and betrayal; each played over and over again.

She wondered how long it would be until she was forced to choose again.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she picked up the faintest hint of magic. Standing up, she heard Manasseh growl as the sound of footsteps approached them. Turning around, she frowned at coming face-to-face with the Dark Knight once again.

"Well, look who it is." She sneered, "You found me. I've gotta give you props for that, no one's ever done it before."

"Join the team, Rush, or we'll lock you back up." If the words had been coming for Nabu, who stood with Batman, she would have laughed. But the Dark Knight's words were so deadly serious that she feared he would make good on his promise.

"Jeez, Bats, you're not leaving me with a whole lot of options here, are you?" Sighing, Rush waved to Manasseh who was poised to attack, "Down boy, they're friends…barely."

"I know you don't like the thought of being sent back to dimensional limbo, but you're too dangerous for us to just let you run around," Batman explained, "Granted, you will be given freedom."

"To come and go as I please?" Rush snapped, "I don't think you get it Bats, I'm not just some gun you get to pick up and use when the going gets tough. No, I'm not human but I come pretty close and last I checked, nowadays I have rights. I refuse to be your slave." She pointed this comment towards Nabu.

Batman thought this over for a moment before sighing. She did have a point.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal," His eyes met those of Rush, "You are required to train with the team three days a week and participate in missions. In return, you will be allowed limited freedom to come and go as you please. The only stipulation is that you return to the mountain after your excursions. This is all I will offer you, and it is very generous. If you choose not to take it, we _will _lock you back up. Do we have a deal?"

Rush let his words sink in and quietly thought over them. It was a generous offer, though she still was not fond of the idea of being forced to cooperate. For now, she thought, she would go along with it until she managed to free herself. She'd use her free time to seek out answers, and ultimately the key to unlocking the chains that bound her.

"Alright Bats, we have a deal." She reached out and shook his hand, "When do I get to meet this new team of mine?" She grinned.

Batman wasn't buying one word of it, but had no choice but to trust her. He'd keep constant surveillance on her, and at the slightest sign of treachery, he'd force her back into her prison. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that. But one could never be too safe.

He watched as Nabu took off, waiting only for Rush to catch up to him as she climbed on top of her familiar, a large Chinese dragon which spread it wings and pushed off into the air. Walking over to the Batwing, he climbed in and followed after them.

Within an hour, they were circling the cave, preparing to land. Fate landed first and cleared a path for Manasseh to descend. With a roar, the creature landed and lowered its head, allowing Rush to walk off. Turning, she bowed towards the animal, thanking it. It let out one last deafening roar before fading away.

"Don't you need your familiar to anchor you to this plane?" Batman asked her as he exited the Batwing.

Rush nodded, "He's still here, but he's too big to stay with me all the time. I don't know where he goes, though. He just comes when I call."

"DUDE! Was that a dragon?" The three heroes turned to see the team as they entered into the hangar. Batman shook his head as Raquel raced up to Rush, "Please tell I'm not just seeing things."

Rush smiled, trying to appear friendly, "It was a dragon alright, he's my familiar. His name is Manasseh."

"That's so cool," Raquel grinned, "So I take it that you're our new team member. I'm Rocket, but you can call me Raquel."

The others followed suit and soon learned the names, both heroic and civilian, of each member. As they each introduced her, she mentally sized them up.

M'gann was an absolute sweetheart and seemed to be the girl next door. As she gushed over having another girl on the team, Rush had a gut feeling that she would be learning the new millennium's beauty techniques very soon. She'd also be getting very fat off of baking goods, as well.

Robin was much like his mentor, Rush didn't have to think too hard as to who the Boy Wonder took after. He was nice enough, and she got the feeling he knew more than he let on. However, she could be just as deceptive and knew that she'd have to stay one step ahead of him if she wanted to achieve her ultimate goals in the end.

Wally immediately tried to flirt with her, which she had to admit was gutsy of him. She had begrudgingly listened to Nabu and knew that he was not a believer in the mystic arts. Maybe she'd change his mind.

Connor was angry. Though he tried to hide it, Rush could see straight through him. And his anger made him dangerous; she made sure she'd steer clear of him if he ever got out of hand. Her own temper was a force to be reckoned with.

Right away, she knew that she and Artemis would either hit it off or become bitter enemies. Rush saw much of herself in the girl. She was confident, no-nonsense, and a spitfire. She also made notice of the archer's longing glances towards the boy who could run faster than the speed of sound.

Zatanna piqued her interest the most. She noticed immediately, the girl's disdain for Nabu. Something they had in common, but she wanted to know why the young mystic had such a loathing for the great Doctor Fate. Perhaps it would help her achieve her goals of freedom, since there no doubt that Nabu knew where the key was.

And last was Kaldur, another member well-versed in the mystic arts. She knew from Nabu that he was the team's leader. His calm demeanor never wavered amongst the excitement that went on around them. He offered her a curt nod when his eyes briefly met hers.

"Well, maybe I was wrong," Rush turned back to Batman, "Maybe I will like it here."

"Come on; let's show her to her room!" M'gann chirped as she grabbed Rush's arm and began to lead her away.

With one last glance, she met Batman's eyes. She smirked at what she saw in them, because she had come to learn well that the Dark Knight wasn't a fool.

He was onto her.

-rush-

**In the next chapter…**

"_I get the feeling you're not happy here," Kaldur said as he and Rush ducked behind a tree, their eyes never leaving their target, "I don't mean to pry, but is there any way to make it better for you?"_

"_Really Kal? We're going to have a heart-to-heart talk now?" Behind them a twig snapped._

_They had been discovered. _


	3. Chapter Two: Searching

**Chapter Two: Searching**

–

_One week later..._

It was late in the afternoon when Wally and Robin strode into Mount Justice. Well, initially they strode but the sound of a large explosion from the training area caused them to run into the headquarters, heading straight for the source.

Skidding to a stop, Wally reached the training area first. His heart beat rapidly as he scanned the area for a villain of some sort. What he was found was far from what he expected.

Standing amongst the debris, completely out of breath, were Zatanna and Rush, both standing in attack stances. The former's hands were faintly glowing while the latter's eyes were wide and sightless.

"Alright girls, that's enough for today," Dinah called out to them. Both girls nodded and allowed themselves to relax. Yawning, Rush straightened up and walked over to Zatanna. Smiling, she offered her hand to the girl.

They seemed to have a silent conversation as their eyes met, then Rush pulled away and left the training area without another word. Robin, who had arrived not too long after Wally rushed over to Zatanna.

"What happened?" He demanded, Wally joining them as his curiosity had been piqued.

"We were just training is all," Zatanna looked off to where Rush had gone, "Dinah figured we'd be even if we trained together, since we're both mystics. I don't think she expected us to blow a hole in the wall."

They heard the sound of Dinah chuckling as she headed towards them, "You're right, I didn't but I guess it's a small price to pay. I really wanted to see what Rush could do. She's not exactly enthusiastic about being here."

"What do you mean?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

Dinah shrugged, "I'll let Batman explain that one. Now, since you're here boys, how about a few rounds?"

~rush~

_Training's done and so far, no missions. No harm in getting out for some fresh air then, _Rush thought as she changed out of her sweats and into her uniform. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she focused her energy into braiding it. Once she was ready, she headed back to the cave's entrance.

Outside, she looked towards the sky that was beginning to dim as night rolled in. _Perfect._ With an excited grin, she whistled loudly and waited. A few seconds passed before a large portal opened above her. Out from it poured Manasseh who let out a roar in greeting to his master. Swooping down, Rush leaped on top of him and he took off towards the ocean.

"So where do you want to go tonight?" She mused, though she already had an idea in mind.

Batman wouldn't appreciate it but she was on a quest for freedom. And if anyone had any idea as to how she could attain it, it'd be the same person who had imprisoned Nabu within his helmet, Spectre.

It was a risky option, seeing as Spectre punished those who had grievous sins to atone for. Being who she was, Rush was no exception. However, she had an offer the being could not refuse if he helped her free herself.

So without anymore thoughts, Rush silently led Manasseh to the mountains of Tibet, where she would find the one she was seeking out.

The cold, bitter air sent shivers down her spine as they soared over the Tibetan mountains range. Sensing his master's discomfort, Manasseh allowed fire to well up in him, radiating heat. Rush thanked him as she knelt down, her eyes never stopping their search.

"Spectre!" She cried out, "I know you're here! Show yourself!"

The wind began to pick up, letting Rush know that she had been heard. Looking around, her eyes caught onto a faint glow that was gradually growing larger. As Spectre got closer and closer, Rush steeled herself. She had no reason to fear anyone or anything, but Spectre was a different story.

She was absolutely terrified of him.

_Arienh...I see they have set you free at last. _His words flowed through her mind as though he had spoken them, _Except, you're not truly free, are you?_

"I wouldn't exactly have need of you if I were, now would I?" Rush snapped, "And the name's Rush."

_Rush, hmm? It fits you, child. Now, why exactly have you sought me out? Only fools rush towards their death. _Rush grimaced and looked away, Spectre didn't forget anything.

"Did it ever occur to you that I had no choice but to do the things I did? I have no free will, Spectre!" Lifting up her arms, Rush let Spectre watched as ethereal chains appeared around her wrists, "Of all, you should know how to free me."

_And why would I do such a thing, Rush? There is a reason why you're will was taken away from the first place. You were just as bad as Klarion._

"I know! But being locked up in limbo has its way of putting things into perspective," Rush sighed, "Please Spectre, I'll do anything. Free me and I'll atone for every wrong thing I've ever done."

_Anything? _

"Yes, anything."

_Go home, Rush, now. I will find you when I have found what you are looking for. As for the price, I will let you know when the time comes. _

"Thank you," Rush nodded before nudging Manasseh who took off into the night.

Upon arriving back to Mount Justice, Rush wearily walked over to her hammock and climbed into it. Closing her eyes, she willed sleep to come. She didn't have to wait long.

~rush~

"You have a mission."

Kaldur and the others gathered around the large computer screen with Batman's face on it. They all listened intently as he told them of their mission.

"Your encounter with Klarion only served as a distraction to the real threat at hand. A factory in Moscow, Russia is believed to be producing super soldiers. Children are being kidnapped off the street for the purpose of being injected with Blockbuster formula and being forced to fight. However, the nation's leaders do not believe in our suspicions. This is reconnaissance _only, _so only a few of you will go. Rush, Kaldur, Robin, and Artemis: suit up."

There were protests from the other team members but Kaldur noticed that Rush remained silent the entire time. Her eyes were swimming with resignation and it bothered him, though he couldn't place why.

Due to the urgency of the mission, he cut his musings short and headed to the locker room to get suited up. Fifteen minutes later, the bio-ship was flying across the ocean towards Russia.

"Hey Rush, are you okay over there?" Everyone's attention turned to the newest member of the team. Though she nodded, she maintained a death grip on her seat's armrests. Artemis, who had asked the question, didn't look too convinced.

"You're afraid of flying."

Sighing, Rush shook her head and visibly tried to relax. She failed.

"I don't mind flying, I just prefer Manasseh, is all."

That was the last she spoke for the rest of the trip to Moscow.

Upon reaching their destination, Kaldur began to instruct the team. Robin and Artemis would pair off, while he and Rush paired off. Their first objective was to find an entrance into the factory. Their second objective was to obtain photo evidence of the children being turned into super soldiers. Their third and final objective was to obtain a sample of the formula so an antidote could be made.

"Ready?" Kaldur asked and everyone nodded, "Move out."

Robin and Artemis dropped from the bio-ship first and disappeared into the brush. Rush and Kaldur followed soon after, immediately spotting a guard.

"I bet he has a key card," Rush whispered.

"We'll have to take him out silently." They ducked down, their breathing becoming slow so they wouldn't be heard. As they watched the guard's marching pattern, Kaldur glanced over in Rush's direction, preparing to instruct her to attack. He stopped short when he noticed the resignation in her eyes again.

It was not the best time but Kaldur felt as though it would reflect poorly on him as leader if he did not try to find out what bothered his teammate so much.

"Rush, forgive me if I am wrong but I get the feeling you're not happy here," Kaldur said as he and Rush ducked behind a tree, their eyes never leaving their target, "I don't mean to pry, but is there any way to make it better for you?"

"Really Kal? We're going to have a heart-to-heart talk now?" Behind them a twig snapped.

They had been discovered. Pushing Kaldur out of the way, Rush took the full impact of the blast that was directed at them. With a gasp, she was barely able to shield herself as she was knocked into a tree. Groaning, she rubbed the back of her head and looked up at their attacker.

"Well, well, what do we have here? It seems two more brats have escaped," They chuckled, "I guess I'll have to fix that."

It was Vandal Savage.

**In the next chapter...**

_She was laughing, joyously laughing as he twirled her around. Caught in his arms, she let him lift her off the ground and hold her close. It was in this moment that she realized she just might love him. _

"_Nabu..."_


	4. Chapter Three: Bittersweet Memories

**Chapter Three: Bittersweet Memories**

–

Artemis opened her eyes long enough to realize that they were all trapped inside cages. Robin lay beside her, passed out cold and in the distance she could see Kaldur inside a heated bubble. For a split second, she feared he was dead, but her heart was put at ease when he stirred. Near him was Rush, not only locked inside a dense glass box, but also wrapped in electrified chains and dangling from the top of the trap. Her eyes were open and sightless.

"Robin..." Artemis whispered as she tried to get up, the chains attached to her wrists and ankles rattled slightly, "Rob, wake up!"

She managed to nudge him a little and his eyes fluttered open. Immediately, he went into high alert and shot up, only to be brought back down by his chains. Grunting, he managed to sit up and followed Artemis' gaze to where their other teammates were.

"We're in some serious trouble, aren't we?"

-rush-

_Her hands moved flawlessly and deftly as she wove the stem of one flower into another and another, until they formed a perfect braid. Then she repeated the process until she had a long braided strand, which she carefully crafted into a crown of daisies. Thoroughly satisfied with her work, Arienh reached over and placed the crown on top of her companion's head. _

"_There," She smiled softly, "It suits you, makes you much less menacing."_

"_You find me menacing, Arienh?" The man asked, his own smile appearing as he toyed with the flowers placed on his head._

"_You are but a mere kitten to me, Nabu," Arienh grinned, "But I don't think the villagers appreciate the Lord of Balance being so...balanced." _

"_I refuse to dignify you with a response." Nabu huffed, clearly offended. _

"_Suit yourself, but..." She reached over and grabbed the crown off of his head. Placing it on her own, she stuck her tongue out and stood up, hurrying off across the meadow they were in. _

_Breaking into a sprint, she did not need to look back to know that he was coming after her. She just let her feet carry her until they no longer touched the ground. As his energy met hers, a shiver raced down her spine, like a spark. _

_She was laughing, joyously laughing as he twirled her around. Caught in his arms, she let him lift her off the ground and hold her close. It was in this moment that she realized she just might love him. _

"_Nabu..."_

"_Arienh..."_

Rush let out a gasp as she snapped out of her trance. As the remnants of the memory faded away, her heart ached. However, she did not allow herself to get caught up as the realization of danger set in. Looking down, Rush smirked at the chains that were being used to hold her. One thought came to her mind as she watch the current flow through the metal.

Pathetic.

"This can't really be all that they've got." Her sneers alerted Artemis and Robin, who had been silently trying to free themselves from their chains.

"Are you saying you can get out of there?" The archer called out and Rush nodded, "Good, because I don't think Kal is going to last much longer." She pointed and Rush glanced over to where Kaldur lay in his prison. She did not need to be near him to know that he was fading quickly.

"Get back," Rush warned before closing her eyes. Concentrating, she felt the tiny sparks of her power as it began to awaken from its long slumber.

Eyes snapping open, Rush let out a yell as the chains around her expanded until they burst. Landing on her feet, Rush extended her right arm and white flames of fire consumed the wall of the box she was in until it completely disintegrated. Stepping through, she turned her attention to the dying leader. Focusing her energy, she placed her hands together and slowly pulled them apart, creating a bright orb of light. Aiming for the top of the bubble, she blasted a hole through Kaldur's prison and leaped inside to grab him.

Once he was out, Rush turned her attention to Robin and Artemis, making short work of their cages. Now freed, the four teens met in the center, Kaldur hanging onto Rush's shoulder for support. They were about to make a plan of escape when they heard the sound of someone clapping.

"Well done, heroes. Or should I say, _hero. _I don't think I've ever seen such a one-man army before. Oh where in the world did the League find you?" Vandal Savage grinned.

Rush ignored him and glanced at Robin and Artemis, "Kaldur needs to get medical attention, we need to go."

"I don't think he's just going to let us _walk _out of here." Robin quipped and sure enough, large, Blockbuster-induced, and brainwashed children blocked each and every exit. There was no way out.

"Take Kal and go," Rush told them. Both immediately opened their mouths to protest but she shook her head, "He doesn't know who I am, nor what I can do. Trust me, if you don't, your leader will _die._"

Her voice cracked on the last word. She hated risky situations, but if it meant saving someone's life, she'd just have to deal with it. Like she had told Spectre, she had a lot to atone for. Without anymore arguments, Robin and Artemis took Kaldur away from her and began heading towards an exit. Rush said a quiet apology to the children that stood in their way before making the ground split open underneath them and swallow them up. Once her teammates were out, she turned her attention back to Savage.

"I'm not one for pleasantries, so if you'll excuse me, I'll let myself out." Without further ado, she let out a long low whistle.

Above her, she heard an unearthly roar as Manasseh crashed through the ceiling. Swooping down, Rush jumped onto his back and held on as he swept upwards and flew out into the night sky. _Good boy, _she thought as she steered him to the bio-ship. Once reunited with her teammates, she dropped to the ground and Manasseh circled the sky above them.

"How is he?" She asked as she boarded the bio-ship which immediately took off and sped back towards headquarters. Manasseh kept close by in case Savage tried to come after them.

Kaldur lay on a mat near the pilot's seat. Kneeling down, Rush placed a hand on his forehead. Of all the power she had, the power to heal was not one of them, much to her chagrin.

"He'll make it."

-rush-

"You did well today," Batman applauded Rush when the team arrived back headquarters, "The mission may not have been a total success, but you knew when to put a team member's life before your objective. Well done, Rush."

"Artemis and Robin helped too, you know. Don't just give me all the credit." Rush waved him off as she left the debriefing room. Batman let her go, ignoring the snickers of the archer and Boy Wonder.

He found her later, in the infirmary where Kaldur was. She sat quietly by the team leader's side and he wondered if she was blaming herself.

The look in her eyes told him no, she was just concerned.

-rush-

When Kaldur awoke, it was to the sight of Rush as she sat by his side, her face buried in a book. He was amused when he observed that it was a romance novel by an author named Nicholas Sparks. He did not think she would enjoy such a book. She didn't seem the type.

"You're awake," She spoke quietly and suddenly.

"How long have I been unconscious?" He asked and Rush shrugged.

"Around 36 hours, but you can never get too much sleep, can you?" A small smile formed on her face and Kaldur notes that this the first time he has ever seen her smile at all. He wonders if things are going better for her now.

"And I take it that you never left my side," He smiled back, "Thank you."

Yawning, Rush stood up and prepared to take her leave, "No problem, Kal," She turned to walk out but stopped, "Oh and Kal? Next time, let's try to have the heart to heart when we're not in immediate danger."

Kaldur couldn't help but chuckle at that, even after she was long gone.

**In the next chapter...**

_As Lex reviewed the video footage of the girl singlehandedly freeing her teammates and then completely destroying a group of his creations, he could only think of one thing. _

_He wanted her. And he would have her, no matter what._


	5. Chapter Four: Enemies and Friends

**Chapter Four: Enemies and Friends**

–

"Is is alright if I sit with you?" Rush heard as she sat on the top of Mount Justice. It was well past midnight but she had been unable to sleep. She had this ominous feeling and her gut had never proved her wrong before.

The person who had approached her was Zatanna. The young mystic looked unsure as she approached her, but was put to ease when Rush smiled softly at her and nodded. Sitting down beside her, she stared out at the vast space before them. The moon shone high in the sky, illuminating them in its silver glow. Behind them, Manasseh was lying down. He stirred slightly at the appearance of Zatanna before going back to sleep. His eyes met hers for a brief moment, though. She could see the hint of a warning in them. He did not trust her.

"Do mind Manasseh, he's just an overprotective big brother." Rush commented when she noticed the short exchange between Zatanna and the dragon.

Zatanna tried to smile but it faltered, "I can't imagine having something so...big...with me all of the time."

"He's a huge softy, trust me." Rush smirked, "He'll get used to you guys eventually, he's just like me. It's hard to warm up to someone after being locked away by people who you thought were your friends."

Zatanna was shocked to hear this and Rush noted that Batman must have kept her previous location a secret from the team. She wondered why, perhaps he deemed it unimportant. Then again, she knew him to be a very secretive man. He wouldn't even let his protégé reveal his true identity to the rest of the team.

"You had a brush with Fate, didn't you? The remnants of his power are all over you." Rush nodded to the small shimmer that emanated from Zatanna, though the young mystic could not see it, "How long ago was it?"

"About six months now, Klarion had managed to separate the two dimensions and we were desperate to stop him." Zatanna's eyes glistened as she fought back tears, "I knew what it would cost me, but in the end I wasn't ready for the sacrifice I would have to make."

"You lost your father," The older mystic stated, "Though I was locked up in dimensional limbo, I was not left unaware of the workings of this world. Nabu possesses the body of Zatara, since his own body was destroyed."

Zatanna nodded, "I know he's a good guy, but I hate him for it. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, Zatanna, it's not. He took your father away, leaving you every right to be angry," Rush turned to meet the sad eyes of Zatanna, "Yet, you shouldn't let it cloud your judgment. Nabu is still any ally, whether we like it or not."

Zatanna nodded and turned away as the tears that threatened to fall made good on their promise. Hastily, she tried to wipe them away. She did not want to cry in front of Rush. The older girl was always so calm and composed. She did not want the older mystic to think that she is weak. Taking deep breaths, she finally composed herself. Turning back around, she was surprised to see Rush's eyes still on her. She expected to see judgment in them, but instead found concern and understanding.

With a sad smile, Rush spoke, "It's alright to be upset. I wish I could be more empathetic, but I didn't know my parents. I sometimes wonder if I had any or if I was born the way the legends describe."

"The legends?" Zatanna asked, and a light bulb went off in her head.

When Rush had first arrived, the young mystic had noticed there was something familiar about her. Seeing Manasseh had reinforced that sentiment, but she still could not place it. Then there was the fact that she had been locked up in a prison for thousands of years, and yet still knew everything that had happened. As she began to piece all this together, she thought of the legends her father would tell her when she was younger. When everything fit into place, she let out a gasp and covered her hand with her mouth.

"You're...you're her!" She exclaimed. Rush's only response was a light chuckle.

"I knew if anyone would get it, you would." She remarked, "I just need you to keep it a secret for a little while younger. There's obviously a reason why Batman didn't tell you all right away."

"He doesn't trust us?"

"More like, he doesn't trust me."

-rush-

Lex Luthor was completely astonished at what he was seeing. The white fire, the blazing eyes, and the _power _the girl possessed. Such power would be of great benefit to him, he thought as a cool smile formed on his face.

As Lex reviewed the video footage of the girl singlehandedly freeing her teammates and then completely destroying a group of his creations, he could only think of one thing.

He wanted her. And he would have her, no matter what.

"What can you tell me about this girl, Klarion?" He asked his ally who was standing with him as the footage played over and over again. He noticed the Lord of Chaos looked particularly uncomfortable as they watched it.

"Her name is Arienh and no matter what you or do, she won't join us. She may not like Nabu, she won't join us." Klarion told him, but Lex was unsatisfied with this answer. Klarion noticed this and quickly backtracked, "However, if you have the correct bargaining chip, she may reconsider..."

"Tell me more, witch boy."

-rush-

Zatanna and Rush developed a friendship after that night. The young mystic had taken to letting the older train her, teaching her things even Zatara did not know. Keeping good on her promise, Zatanna did not let slip that she knew who Rush really was. Though this fact amazed every single time she saw the older girl.

The team's leader noticed their companionship almost as soon as it began. He too had taken to spending some time with the newest team member, after recovering from his injuries. He was still worried that she was not fitting in with the team. However, he was put at ease whenever he saw she and Zatanna spending time together. He was not only glad for Rush either, but also for Zatanna. No one had thought she would fully heal from losing her father, but that seemed to be changing for the better.

"No way!" Wally was yelling as Kaldur entered the common area. The speedster was currently playing a round of Modern Warfare 3 and was effectively having his butt kicked by Artemis. The rest of the team was present, all fairly amused by the game. When the final scores were posted, Wally let out a groan.

"Read it and weep, Baywatch. You totally got owned." Artemis laughed and the rest of the girls joined in, including Rush who let out a soft chuckle.

When he was noticed, Kaldur was waved over by Robin who was taking the controller from Wally and holding it out to him, "Wanna play winner?"

Kaldur shrugged and took the controller. Sitting down beside Artemis, he gave her a look to tell her not to get too cocky before beating her twice as badly as she had beaten Wally. Her mouth hung open as the final scores were posted and she was forced to pass on her controller. Kaldur would have played another round but it came to his attention that Rush had gone. Wanting to speak with her, he quietly excused himself.

He found her standing near her hammock, looking up at the skylight, where moonlight poured in. He cleared his throat to let her know that he was there, but she made no move to acknowledge him, yet she spoke.

"You're worried about me," Her voice was soft, almost a whisper, "You think I don't like it here."

"Forgive me, but you're always so distant, unless you are with Zatanna. It is hard not to think that you do not feel comfortable here."

"She reminds me a lot of how I used to be, thousands of years ago. I always wanted to learn, always sought out knowledge. Sometimes, I think I would have been better off being ignorant." She finally turned to look at him, her eyes meeting his. There was a sadness in him that he wanted to wash away, but doubted that he could.

"I do not know much about you, but I am here, if you wish to talk." He told her and she let out that light chuckle he always heard. It was so quiet, and so restrained. He wondered if it were real or just a figment of his imagination.

"Your team does not realize just how valuable you are, do they Kaldur? You constantly put their hearts, minds, souls, and bodies before your own," She sighed, "You don't just lead, you serve. Yet, when you're alone, do you allow yourself to be as broken as you feel?"

Her words pierced him and he felt his throat tighten, leaving him unable to say anything more. Suddenly, she was beside him, her body lightly brushing against his as she passed. She did not say anything more.

She didn't need to.

When she was gone, Kaldur made his way to the mission briefing area. Though it was late at night, he did not care. Typing furiously, he waited and waited until finally, Batman's face appeared on the screen.

"This had better be an emergency Kaldur'ahm." The Dark Knight told him but Kaldur shook his head.

"You have been keeping secrets from us, and I'm afraid it is hindering my leading of the team. So please, Batman, honor this request," He took a breath, "Tell me about Rush, _everything_ about her."

-rush-

Rush did not allow Zatanna to join her on this particular night. The reason why stood before her, his golden armor gleaming in the moonlight. Despite having the helmet on, she could tell that he was furious, and felt that he had every right to be. Rush thought otherwise. She was no longer his, and could do whatever she please, whether he liked it or not.

"You went to Spectre," His tone was accusatory and if things were still the way they had been, she would have been filled with guilt. Instead she simply shrugged her shoulders, indifferent.

"He knows where the keys are, so yes, I did go to him."

"Arienh! You _know _why you cannot be freed! Why would you try to do something so foolish?" Fate demanded and Rush's eyes flared. Unwilling to hold her anger back, she let him have it.

"So it is _foolish _to want my own free will, Nabu? That same will that you ripped away from me all those years ago, when _you _lied and told me that you loved me? Yes, I know it is dangerous but I am no fool, Nabu. I can control my power, and be glad that I am a believer in mercy, because the first one I would unleash it on won't be you." Her cold words hung in the air.

"Arienh..." Fate pleaded, but she cut him off.

"And as if you are one to talk, you took an innocent girl's father away from her. You are no better than I am, Nabu." She turned to leave, she was done with talking to him. Stopping to say one last thing, she filled her words with as much venom as possible.

"And for the record, _Fate, _I hate you. I always will."

**In the next chapter...**

_Rush had only this to say about the team's unlikely new ally on this mission. _

_Red Arrow was definitely something else. _


	6. Chapter Five: Who I Am

**Chapter Five: Who I Am**

–

_Everyone's in position. The ball is your court now, M'gann. _

Rush stood dangerously close to the edge of the building she was on. Kneeling down, she looked over the side and watched as a long black limo pulled up. The doors opened and out stepped an old rich guy, accompanied by his young and beautiful date. The way he smiled at her made Rush snort. He had no idea that the love 'Tanya' he was escorting was actually Miss Martian in disguise.

Batman had given them what they all expected to be a boring routine mission. They were currently working as security detail, but when they found out who they were protecting, things got interesting. Their charge was a multi-millionaire arms dealer who was wanted in several countries. Not only were they protecting him, but Robin was currently sleuthing in order to find enough evidence to bring the guy in.

"Rush," She heard behind her and turned to Conner. He gave her a meaningful look to which she nodded. They were going to scan the perimeter.

Saluting him, Rush turned and gracefully leaped off the edge of the building. With a quiet _whoosh_ she landed on the ground and disappeared in the shadows.

Moving silently, she scanned her surroundings, looking for any suspicious activity. It was a known fact that the guy they were protecting liked to run his mouth. If arrested, he'd be a bevy full of information. Other criminals did not like that would send someone to shut him up.

The sound of running feet solidified Rush's theory. Alerting the others, she went after them, careful to keep her distance in case they realized they were being followed. Slipping in and out of the shadows, Rush followed them into the building and stopped when they reached a balcony. Hiding behind a pillar, she prepared herself for a fight. What she did not expect was the cool feel of metal against her back.

"You make one move, and you're done." The person behind her whispered and she couldn't help but smirk.

Down below, amidst all the patrons, there was a scream followed by the sound of panic. The person she had been chasing no longer stood on the balcony.

_Crap! _She thought. There was an immediate mental scramble as the rest of the team moved towards the cause of the chaos. Unwilling to be a captive any longer, Rush whipped around and sent her opponent flying backwards with a powerful blast of white fire.

"Maybe you should get to know your enemy before making ridiculous threats," She snapped, "See you later."

Running towards the balcony, she looked over and saw Artemis and Rocket pursuing after a figure clad in all black. Leaping from the balcony, she propelled herself forward so she would land in front of the fleeing assassin. They skidded to a stop when they saw her. Putting up a wall of fire, she prevented them from going anywhere else.

"Well, I think our work is done here, don't you?" Rocket quipped. The assassin used that as their opportunity to shoot a grappling hook upwards and escape.

Cursing, Rush watched as Rocket took off after them. She, too, would have gone after them but a cry for help distracted her. Going towards the source of the sound, she found M'gann and their charge trapped under a pile of rubble. M'gann was unconscious, reverting to her original form. The guy was struggling to escape.

"Hold on," Rush said, "I'm gonna get you out of there."

Slowly, she began to pick the rubble off of them, straining as she did so. Her body was still not up to par after not being used for such a long time. When she finally finished, she was gasping for air and beads of sweat had formed on her brow. Leaning down, she gently shook M'gann awake. When the martian stirred, Rush breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" She asked and M'gann nodded, looking past her. Following her gaze, Rush groaned at the sight of their charge running, trying his best to get as far away from them as possible.

Noticing she was tired, M'gann placed a hand on her shoulder. _I got this, _she told her before raising her hands and lifting the fleeing man off the ground. He screamed curses at them as they walked towards him. Using the table cloths that were strewn all over the floor, M'gann wrapped him up tight so that he had no chance of escaping again. Pleased with their handiwork, she and Rush high-fived each other.

_Rush! We need you on the roof! _Wally's voice reverberated through her mind. Knowing there was no faster way, she nodded once to M'gann. Bending, she leaped into the air and let M'gann launch her into the air.

Just as she burst through the ceiling, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact. The sound of glass breaking around her was following by her feet hitting the roof as she came out of a tight somersault. She got there just in time to see their assassin jumping onto a helicopter.

Wasting no time, she ran to the edge of the building and launched herself off of it. Her arms outspread, she cried out for her familiar. The air whistled around her as she fell, onto to come in contact with cold, scaly skin as Manasseh soared through the air.

"Take 'em down, boy." She told him and he obliged, his mouth opening and a large white ball of light forming in his jaws. With a roar, he unleashed the powerful projectile and it hit the helicopter, causing the machine to go down in a fiery downward spiral.

The team converged on their destroyed aircraft, Robin calling out that the assassin wasn't there. Rush swore yet again, why was this guy so slippery?

Kaldur called for them to regroup and the team met near the crash. After quelling the blaze, they stood in front of their leader and awaited further orders.

"They can't have gone far, fan out and search. Those who cannot fly will cover the ground, those who can will fly overhead. Report if you find anything."

The team broke and Rush sent Manasseh flying overhead, while she stayed on the ground to search with those who could not fly.

Running alongside Robin, they rounded a corner and came to a stop when the person who had attacked her earlier stepped in front of them. She groaned at their reappearance, while Robin had this ridiculous grin on his face.

"Dude! I didn't know you were here!" The Boy Wonder exclaimed, "We could really use you right now."

"I can see that, I saw your guy escape. He's headed south, toward the docks." The mysterious figure told them.

"And you would know that how?" Rush spat, unable to hide her animosity. His eyes met hers and widened when they recognized her, "You point another arrow at me and we'll have some serious problems."

Robin looked between them and chuckled, "So, you've met Red Arrow already, huh?"

"You could say that," Red Arrow frowned, "I thought _she _was the enemy. I didn't know you had a new member on the team."

"Well, if you'd come around more often, you would have known." Robin chided.

"Excuse me, but aren't we supposed to be going after a criminal? Not catching up?" Rush admonished before turning on her heel and heading in the direction Red Arrow had given them.

Rush had only this to say about the team's unlikely new ally on this mission.

Red Arrow was definitely something else.

-rush-

"_Arienh..." _

_The crying girl only sniffled at the sound of her name. Her eyes were wide as she looked down at her hands, they were covered in crimson. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but she had been so scared and he just wouldn't leave her alone. _

_The victim in question lay in a charred heap on the ground a few feet away from her. He had been a street thug looking to make some quick cash. He hadn't realized who the girl was, not until it was too late. _

"_Arienh, please, you cannot stay here. The villagers will find you," He sighed, "And when they do, they will put you to death."_

_She winced at his words, they stung and caused her heart to ache. Managing to find balance, she stood up straight. Turning ever so slightly, she glanced behind her to see her father standing there. He silently waited for her to come with him._

"_Let them kill me, then." She told him, "I broke the sacred oath, I took the life of another person. So if they must kill me, let them." _

"_Arienh! Don't speak such nonsense, do you not realize who you are?" Her father demanded, "Come with me, now." _

_It was an order and she had no choice but to obey. Against her will, her body began to move towards him. Involuntarily, her hand reached out and he took it. Leading her away, they disappeared just as a crowd of people showed up to find the dead body. _

_As they silently fled, Arienh took one last look back as a woman cried out for her son. Her heart broke and she wished she had stayed. Instead, she was forced to submit, until the day she could take the keys away from the one who controlled her. _

_On that day, she would be free._

-rush-

They reached the docks and found the assassin about to jump in. Jumping in before him, Rush forced the water apart, leaving dry ground and nowhere for the person to run.

"That...is seriously _over_whelming." Robin noted as he got into an attack stance and prepared to fight the assassin. They did not expect what happened next.

Knowing they had no way out, the assassin reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill. Lifting his mask slightly, he popped it into his mouth before any of the heroes could react. They watched in horror as he began to cough up blood and convulse before finally collapsing on the ground.

Rush was at his side first, silently begging for him to not be dead but it was no use. Ripping the mask off, they found a young man who was probably in his early twenties.

"He was a part of the League of Shadows. They'll do whatever it takes to keep their secrets." Red Arrow commented. Rush noticed there was no hint of emotion in his voice. It made her angry.

Tears stinging her eyes, she stood up and turned away from them. Here she was, she thought, trying to make things right but it seemed useless.

"Hey, Rush, are you alright?" Robin asked her but she was not in the mood to speak.

Since the mission was done, she silently called on Manasseh. He answered her call and arrived a few minutes later. Swooping down, she jumped onto his back and he took off into the night. Batman could scold her later for missing debriefing. She didn't care.

She needed some time to think.

Soaring through the night, her whipped in the wind. The sound of it rushing by her ears soothed her, but did not quell the aching in her heart.

Assured that he would not let her fall, Rush stretched out on Manasseh's back, looking up at the stars as they whizzed by. She let his warmth and breathing lull her to sleep.

-rush-

"_Hey pretty girl, didn't daddy ever tell you that it's not safe to be by yourself? Someone might slit your throat for some money," The thug grinned, "Someone like me." _

_-_rush-

It was nearing sunrise when she swept into the atrium. Her feet, now bare, were soft and quiet the grass. Still slightly tired, she planned to nap before reporting for training. She did not expect to find Kaldur waiting for her.

"You did not come home last night," He stated bluntly, "We were worried."

"I can take care of myself," Rush told them, "I'm fine."

"Robin said that you were...shaken...when the assassin killed himself. You don't death often, do you?" There something in his tone, as though he were testing her. She grimaced at the realization that he knew.

He knew who she was.

"It would seem that you and I both know that I have seen countless people die. Most of them by my own hand, though it was often forced." Her voice was much like Red Arrow's had been, void of any emotion.

"You are correct in assuming that I know who you are," Kaldur's grimace matched hers, "Batman told me, though I should have realized it just as Zatanna did. I too know the legends of the Aeterna."

"As you can see, they aren't mere legends," She couldn't help but smirk, "But it seems I became more famous than I thought."

"What happened last night?" He asked, the concern in his voice returning, "From the way Robin and Red Arrow tell it, you simply left."

Rush sighed, knowing that they were going to have this conversation sooner or later. So she gestured for him to take a seat on the hammock, before sitting down beside him. As she spoke, she did not look at him once. Instead she looked off into the distance, as though she were trying to see into the past.

"I do not like death, Kaldur'ahm. It sickens me to the core, because it is so vile," Visions of every person she had killed began to pass through her mind, "I have known who I was since I was very young. My father trained me, he taught me how to fight, and how to control my power. I do not show it, but I could split the entire planet in half, should I ever have the desire to do it. Many have considered it a blessing.

"But I do not have control of my will. That is the curse of being the Aeterna, to always be forced to bend to the will of others. I have fought in wars and conflicts, slain thousands, and used my power to elevate those who did not deserve it to royalty.

I exist to serve, and only serve. It is who I am. Seeing the assassin kill himself reminded me of that. That there will always be someone else pulling the strings and I have only two choices: to be faithful and serve them or to die."

Kaldur did not speak for a few moments as he let her words sink in. He had heard much from Batman, but it did wrench at his heart the way it did when she spoke about it. To live an entire existence for others, serving them and meeting their every heart's desire, he could not imagine living such a life.

"Do not feel sorry for me, Kaldur. There were times I was in control of my life and I can't say I was the best person," She laughed, "In fact, I was right up there with Klarion."

"The past is the past, though. You are not that person anymore."

Rush smiled at this. His blind faith in her was impressive, though he had some grounds for it. She did spend the latter part of her days repenting for her bad behavior before she was locked up.

"I hope so, Kal, I hope so."

**In the next chapter...**

"_Hello Arienh, though I hear you go by Rush nowadays," He chuckled, "My name is Lex Luthor and I have an offer that you just cannot refuse." _


	7. Chapter Six: The Proposition

**Chapter Six: The Proposition**

–

"Morning, would you like some breakfast?" M'gann offered Rush and Zatanna as they strolled into the kitchen. The two girls smiled and obliged. As they sat down, M'gann gladly went about whipping up something eat for them.

She was slightly surprised when Rush joined her at the stove, mixing the pancake batter for her and pouring it onto the pan. M'gann smiled and thanked her for the help. Rush simply shrugged off, it was the least she could do.

As far as any of the team members could go, Rush fascinated her. She made no secret that she was much older than all of them. To have lived for thousands of years, M'gann was completely awestruck by it. And yet, Rush didn't look a day over eighteen.

"M'gann, the pancakes are burning." Rush smirked and pointed to the smoking pancake. M'gann laughed and quickly removed the now charred food. Oh well, she thought, surely Wally would eat it.

The next set of pancakes were flawless and soon the girls were settled at the breakfast bar, eating.

"I'm way too worn out from that mission, I really hope Black Canary doesn't make us train." Zatanna was saying, and M'gann couldn't help but agree. As they reminisced over the mission, she noticed a distant look in Rush's eyes.

She remembered the older girl's strain as she had lifted the rubble off of her and their charge. There was no doubt that she was powerful, but it was as though it had been a long time since she'd used them. Yet, when Batman told them about her, he made it seem like she was just some obscure hero who saw action all of the time.

Had he been lying?

"M'gann, please." Rush suddenly admonished and M'gann realized she had been involuntarily trying to probe the girl's mind.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry." Guilt washed over her as Rush stood up and abruptly left the breakfast bar. Sighing, M'gann cast an apologetic look towards Zatanna, who smiled reassuringly.

"She's not mad, she's just got a lot on her mind." From the sound of Zatanna's voice, the Martian knew that the young mystic was aware of something that she was not.

"It was an honest accident, I just..." She wasn't sure how to go on, but she had Zatanna's attention, so she spoke, "She seems so distant, does she not like us?"

Zatanna felt guilty, though she had expected this. She had warned Rush that the rest of the team would notice her cool behavior towards them. It was bad for the team dynamic and could lead to mistrust. All this she told her, but Rush had refused to consider any of it. She was used to being alone, so it didn't matter what others thought.

Not wanting to leave M'gann waiting, "She just has a hard time forming friendships." It was all Zatanna could offer, though she truly wanted to tell M'gann the truth.

Frowning, M'gann shook her head. There was more to situation than Zatanna was letting on. Contrary to what some might believe, she was not dumb, "It's more than that, isn't it?"

Zatanna desperately wanted to hold on to the knowledge and keep it locked away, for Rush's sake. However, she was well aware of the older mystic's true intentions. She was going to leave eventually, and by then, her secret wouldn't matter.

"I am such a terrible friend for doing this," Zatanna started, "But you have to promise you won't tell anyone, alright?"

M'gann held up her pinky finger, "Promise."

-rush-

The sound of thudding resounded through the training room as hit after hit landed on the punching bag. Breathing harshly, Rush felt tension release from her body as she engaged in the strenuous exercise. Years before, meditation was her only option for relieving emotional stress. She liked this alternative much better.

"You've been at this for fifteen minutes, are you ready to talk about it?" The person holding the punching bag in place asked.

It was Batman.

The Dark Knight had come to pay a visit, mostly to check in on her. She knew he was making sure she was cooperating, and as far as he was concerned, she was. She did wonder, though, if Fate had let slip that she had gone to see Spectre. If Bats forbid her from leaving the cave, it would put a real damper on her plans.

"What's there to talk about? I'm finally free after a thousand years, only to be right back where I'm started. Trapped." She griped as she whipped around and kicked the bag. Batman let out a grunt at the force of the hit.

"Why don't you put a stop to your self-pity party for once? For what it is worth, you are free." Rush rolled her eyes at this, "Other governments and agencies would keep you under strict lock and key. We have not, so the least you could do is show some appreciation?"

Rush sighed, "And how exactly am I supposed to show my _appreciation_?"

Batman gave her a long hard look before replying, "Stop acting like it's you against the world. In case you haven't noticed, your teammates are worried about you. Quit being a selfish brat, and go to them."

In all her life, only one person had ever talked to her like that, her father. As her gaze met the Batman's, she found herself forming a grudging respect for the Dark Knight. Others tried to appease her, fearful of her power. He did no such thing and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"Fine," She conceded, "I'll talk to them."

"Good, and I believe you should start with who you are." Batman told her and she amusedly raised an eyebrow.

"Robin's getting a little too curious, huh?" He didn't need to answer her question, the small smirk on his face told her as she needed to know.

"Mission briefing is in two hours, you've got until then," He strode past her and disappeared through the doors.

Rush found the team gathered in the living room. It was a typical day off from school for many of them, and they were all sprawled out. Artemis and Zatanna were talking, while M'gann sat with Connor , a magazine in her hands. Wally and Robin were playing a video game, while Raquel and Kaldur exchanged comments and bets.

Clearing her throat, Rush steeled herself as all eyes turned to her. She could see the expectant looks in them and knew this day was going to come sooner or later.

"So, it's really obvious that many of you have questions for me. Some of you know the truth, and some of you do not. And since I'm going to be here for a while, you all are my team. I don't want to keep secrets from my team. So, here it is..."

_Arienh's eyes were wide with wonder as she read the inscriptions on the walls. They were prophecies, events that would soon come to past. And she was their subject. Born from a dying star, a supernova, she was the Aeterna. _

_A being of light, her father told her, a wielder of great and terrible power. No one could stand against her, not even the Lords of Order and Chaos. Her power would tip the scales in the coming war, whatever side she chose would gain victory. _

"_Such a child should not be allowed to have such power! She could destroy the Earth, should it be her whim." The monks interjected. _

_They did not like her, felt that she was dangerous. So her father let them take her, and force her power out of her to form a key. It was an armband, and whoever wore it would have dominion over the Aeterna. She would never have free will ever again. _

"_It's not fair!" She cried as she was forced to fight, battle after battle. Towns and cities fell before her, because the key had fallen into the possession of a power-hungry king. _

_Through murder and terror, he ascended the throne, only to be killed by the very weapon he utilized when he foolishly gave the armband to a rebel servant. She remembered him, his name had been Jace. He'd given her the key and thus, returned her freedom to her. _

_In anger, she let her rage and fury pour out across the world. Hurricanes, earthquakes, famine, and much more followed in her wake. She found herself in the company of Klarion a few times. Though she did not like him, he made her feel the havoc she wreaked was justified. _

_Nabu convinced her otherwise. _

"_Arienh, please, these are the people the seers said you would protect. Why are you bringing such harm to them?" _

_She had fallen in love with the Lord of Order. He taught her how to use her power for good and she began to heal the land she had destroyed. The people were finally starting forgive the Aeterna, and then the war started. The war in which she would cause whatever side she fought for to become victorious. Though many did not know her choice, she had picked a long time ago._

"_It is a choice my heart rejoices in making."_

_Except, she never got to make that choice._

There was silence as Rush finished telling her story. Feeling slightly awkward, a reassuring glance from Zatanna renewed her confidence.

"Now, you can stop probing my mind," She shot a look to M'gann who blushed, "and quit trying to needle Batman for information." Robin merely smirked.

"I am glad you finally decided to confide in us. What inspired the change of heart?" Kaldur asked and Rush shrugged.

"I figured, I was going to be here for awhile. I might as well make the best of it," There were murmurs of agreement, "Now, if I'm not mistaken, we have a mission briefing...now."

-rush-

"I told M'gann," Zatanna confessed to Rush as they closed in on their mission target, "Before you told everyone, I mean. I know it was a complete violation of trust and I am so sorry."

She was going to go on but a sharp look from Rush quieted her.

"It is alright Zatanna, I promise. Now, would you please focus?" The young mystic nodded as they reached a halt.

Kaldur mentally issued their orders to them, Zatanna and Rush would provide the distraction while Robin and Artemis slipped inside and gathered intel. Giving his signal, Rush's eyes began to glow, white and perfect. Zatanna looked on in awe as the Aeterna stepped forward and revealed herself to the guards.

"Good evening, boys, how about a magic show?" She smirked.

Zatanna, joining her, said a quick spell that caused a chasm to form between them and the guards. Bursting from the rift was white fire, courtesy of Rush. It both dazzled and enraged the guards. They came rushing towards the girls in droves.

_Robin and Artemis are in. Zatanna, keep the guards busy. Rush, move in to make sure no one spots Robin and Artemis. _

Rush nodded to Zatanna and, stopping on briefly to scrawl something onto the ground, she leaped over the chasm and headed inside. Confused, Zatanna looked at what was written and realized it was a spell. No doubt a powerful one too, only to be used in case of an emergency.

Holding her ground, Zatanna watched as Rush disappeared inside the compound.

-rush-

Once inside, Rush immediately took down several guards. She kept close thoughts on Robin and Artemis to make sure they were alright. So far, no trouble.

Running down the hall, a bright light from a nearby room caught her attention for a moment. She planned to keep moving, but something told her to investigate. Opening the door, she stepped inside. The entire room was white and seemed to be empty save for one man. His eyes and the wicked grin on his face sent waves of alarm through Rush. Realization quickly dawned on her.

She had walked straight into a trap.

"Hello Arienh, though I hear you go by Rush nowadays," He chuckled, "My name is Lex Luthor and I have an offer that you just cannot refuse."

"Oh yea?" She asked, "And what's that?"

That's when he held it up, the key she had been searching for all this time. It gleamed in the light as he tossed it through the air towards her. Nimbly, she caught it and gazed down at it. It was real, her power was pulsing through it.

Looking up at him, her eyes met his. Nodding, he answered her silent question and watched as she slipped it on. Power swept through her as she finally regained her free will, her freedom.

"I believe it is right to return items to their rightful owners," He told her, "Especially an item such as that one. If I remember the legends correctly, you are now free to do as you please, am I right?"

"Yes, you are right." And he was. Now she was finally free, but that did not stop the stirring within her.

At what cost, because surely there was one, had she gained what she had wanted for so long?

**In the next chapter...**

"_Arienh, what have you done?" _


End file.
